


[CLex][Smallville]重归于好

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [118]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 他们不再是敌人
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent&Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: CLex 同人文 [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006





	[CLex][Smallville]重归于好

[CLex][Smallville]重归于好  
Perfect  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
cp：Clark Kent&Lex Luthor

重归于好  
话说，从《无限地球危机》里的《Smallville》的后续得知：Clark放弃了超能力，安居乐业；Lex还是总统。  
而Superman放弃超能力这么大的事，Lex作为Superman夙敌，肯定是要到场的。所以，无论在那之前，Lex有没有恢复记忆、有没有再次发现Superman的真实身份，从那以后，Lex肯定是知道Clark就是Superman。  
而从隐居的Clark谈论Lex的语气来看，很明显Lex没有再针对失去超能力的Clark，甚至关系还不错的样子。  
所以，无论Lex和Clark有没有再次成为朋友，很明显的一点就是，他们不再是敌人。  
所以，很明显，他俩和解了。


End file.
